Uncle Ernie
Uncle Ernie is a character of Wedding Dash and a regular outside the series. History Wedding Dash In Wedding Dash, Ernie is introduced in the second venue, described as a friendly drunk that people only sit next to when he's sober, Ernie has a very high chance of requesting the wine and will lapse into a haze causing a disaster. He is also impatient and eats slightly faster than regular speed. Ernie will do a thrust bump style on the dance floor. In Wedding Dash 2, Ernie is no different than he was previously, he shows up in the Arabian Desert Venue after hearing about the wine servings, while no one requests to sit next to him he is mildly popular. Fitness Dash In Fitness Dash, Ernie joins Jo's exercise squad after Jo's team wins the 3rd tug-o-war match, mistakenly joining because he asked to go to the reception of a wed couple who thanked Jo for her side help, Ernie joins the squad at the Zen Gym, where he needs 1 dose of Cardio and Strength before he can rest, he is patient but his starting mood is low. DinerTown Tycoon Ernie appears in the Avenue Flo district of DinerTown, he will always eat meals with Granny Flo Apple, Smith's Farm Organic Beef and Organic Jumbo Carrot and rewards the player with $400 when he has been fed 50 times DinerTown Detective Agency Uncle Ernie is a frequent informat for several cases, in this game players discover he aspires to be a novelist and is the culprit for a crime by tearing the ending pages of books after several publishers turned him down for not having a satisfying end to his stories. Avenue Flo In Avenue Flo, Ernie can be found at the end of Yum Yum Square where can take Flo to travel to Smith's Farm by bus, but not before Flo finds 10 missing nut bolts for Ernie's bus wheel, he will also need a token from Flo and will no longer charge her anymore tokens for riding the bus. In Special Delivery, Uncle Ernie can be found in the western end of Bistro Bay, but is unable to take Flo to the Baby Craze Superstore as he dropped the bus keys down a sewer which have been taken by a baby alligator, after Flo solves Ernie's problem he will then drive Flo to the superstore. Appearance Ernie has white skin and has black hair around the perimeter of his head and a tuft of hair on top, he regularly wears a white shirt, covered by a blue suit and blue pants, he also wears a red tie which changes colour in various appearances. In Fitness Dash, Ernie wears a zig-zag u-neck shirt and pants. Personality In Wedding Dash, Ernie is a friendly drunken man that has earned him a low popularity, other guests won't seat next to him unless he sobers up and is often lapsing into a drunken haze. In DinerTown Detective Agency, Ernie aspires to become a novelist but is turned down due to his unemotional ending pages. In Avenue Flo, Ernie has a career bus driving from place to place. Category:Male Characters Category:Guests of Wedding Dash Category:Impatient People Category:Characters Category:Patient People Category:Wedding Dash's characters